1. Field
The following description relates to a rendering field that provides global illumination effects or indirect illumination effects.
2. Description of Related Art
In various fields, for example, three-dimensional (3D) games, virtual reality animations, and movies, an interest in real-time rendering for a 3D model is increasing. When a 3D scene is rendered using global illumination technology, virtual point lights (VPLs) that represent indirect illumination effects, for example, diffraction and reflection of light in an image space, are sampled. In some cases, a number of such VPLs are sampled, and thus a computational complexity for a visibility check and shading in a rendering process increases.